Guide to Getting Started Revamp
Joining Wikia= Why is anonymous editing disabled and what is COPPA? Under COPPA (Child Online Privacy Protection Act), all users under the age of 13 are not permitted to use Wikia (this is not our rules as it applies to all wikis). While other wikis may allow anonymous users to edit, being a roleplay wiki ourselves, anonymous editing has been disabled, so you'll need an account to get started. Don't worry though, it's incredibly easy to create an account! How do you register? So, if you're old enough, you'll first need a Wikia account if you don't have one already. To do, hover over "Sign In" and click the blue "Register" button on the dropdown menu. Or, you can use to bring you to the sign up page. You will then need to choose a username, something unique and something that represents you. Remember that you will only be able to rename your account once after creating it, so choose wisely. After filling out the register form with your username, e-mail, password, and birth date, and completing the CAPTCHA, click the "Create account" to register your account. |-| Policies= Our policies Like other sites, we have rules and guidelines that must be followed. While, we may have some similar policies as other fan-fiction and roleplay wikis, we also have some policies unique to us. We encourage you to take a look at our policies before editing to ensure that you don't infringe any of them during your time here. The template above provides navigation to our various policy categories. Our warning system Do not fret if you unintentionally broke a policy, everyone makes mistakes and we are usually forgiving depending on the scenario. You will more than likely receive a verbal warning at first. However, an official warning may be necessary in some circumstances. Only if the issues escalate will we have to issue a temporary or permanent block. This doesn't mean that we will not directly block someone if their disruption is destructive or malicious in nature. We all make mistakes and we don't automatically know everything once we join; we learn through experience, so a warning is not the end of the world! |-| Claiming= Introduction to our claiming process Now to the part that most may be anticipated for, our claiming process. "Claiming" is how we refer to our character approval. Whether it's a demigod or a nymph/spirit, to create your character and begin roleplaying them, you must go through our claiming process. The only exception are animal nymphs who don't need to go through the claiming process since they all share the same history. What is required on a claim? :Name: For demigods, you need to include your character's first and last name. For nymphs/spirits, they do not have last names unless they are formerly a demigod or mortal (i.e., they were turned into a nymph, not created). :Gender: Pretty self-explanatory, is your character male, female, gender-neutral, transgender, and etc.? Although most characters are cisgender, our wiki's LGBT+ friendly, so don't be afraid to create LGBT characters! :Age: Your character's current age (per policies, the youngest age a character can be is the age of 9). :God/Titan Parent: Your character's godly parent, simply list your desired one (three god choices are no longer necessary). :Mortal Parent: The mortal parent's first and last name. :Appearance (Optional): This is completely optional, but if you do choose to include it, we recommend either an image or a few sentences of description. :History: This is the most important aspect of a claim and it will be explained below. :Personality: Your character's personality doesn't need to be overly detail, but it should still be a few sentences long. Make sure that it is written in sentence form and that it isn't just listing individual traits. :Weapon (Optional): This is completely optional. Keep in mind that if after your character is claimed, we find that your character's weapon(s) are overpowered, we will have to ask you to change it. So, if you're unsure if your weapon is acceptable, you're welcome to include the weapons in your claim. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to message a member of the claiming department or another available admin! What is required in the history? Now to the most important part of a claim, the history. It makes up a huge portion of your claim and it is what claim checkers will be looking at the most. All demigods claims generally follows this format: :How the god parent and mortal parent met: It generally follows this series of events: how they met, how they fell in love, the conceiving of the child, and the god parent's leaving (note that goddesses do not give birth in the mortal world and would return to their realm during their pregnancy. When a goddess returns to leave the child with the mortal, this is usually also the time when they leave any possessions such as weapons, and etc.). :The early childhood: While you don't need to go extremely in-depth, it should outline what happened every few years of your character's childhood. :The first monster attack: All demigods needs to be attacked before they get to camp. For children of a big-three god (Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades), their first monster attack should be between the ages of 8 to 11. For other non-big three gods, their children should have their first monster attack between the ages of 10 to 13 (14 being the latest, but if you choose this age, you'll need to include a plausible reason about why your character was not attacked earlier). There should also be subsequent attacks (usually occurring annually); while the first monster attack needs to be described, subsequent attacks don't have to be—they can summarized or simply stated. :How your character got to camp: Pretty self-explanatory, just include some information about how your character arrived at camp. Note that to avoid metagaming, at the end of the history, an unclaimed character can only have been at camp for a maximum two weeks. |-| Character Page= If you'd like to look ahead, you're welcome to, but this is primarily for when your claim has been approved and you're moving on to creating the character page. While we won't be going in-depth with advanced HTML, CSS, and javaScript/jQuery, we'll be explaining basic wikitext. The Basics Wikitext *'' : two apostrophes italicizes text it wraps around. *''' : three apostrophe bolds text it wraps around. * : this allows you to create a line break without creating a new paragraph. *~~~ : this gives your signature. **~~~~ : add an extra tile (~) and it gives you your signature with the date and time. **~~~~~ : add two tiles (~~) and it gives you just the date and time. Font and Center Tags These are the main faux-pas of coding, while they are still functional and supported, these tags are deprecated in HTML5 and should not be used. Center tags can be replaced with the HTML text-align property with the value center, while font tags can be replaced with span and div tags and font properties. Always Have An End To A Start With every opening tag ( ), there must be a corresponding closing tag ( ). There are a few exceptions like the line break tags ( and ) which do not require closing tags. Images Mediawiki does not allow img (image) tags by default and wikis do not have the option to use img tags enabled/set to true. However, this functionality is replaced by Character Pages Our wiki has a wide array of free-use character page templates for you to choose from. While some are becoming more obsolete and are aging in modernity in comparison to our current streamline character pages, but there's nothing stopping you from using them: *Version 5 character page *Version 9 character page There are version 6 and 8 character page templates; however, those do not have a code friendly template. As such, they require coding to an extent even if you copy and paste from an existing character page. If you're looking for these, just let us know and direct and we can direct you to it. In addition, various users have coded their own personal character page templates. Those usually require permission from the creator (unless it is stated that it's free-use), so if one interests you, please message the user who coded to make sure that you can use the template! |-| Word Bubble= Word bubbles are the bread and butter of roleplaying and are used in page comments when roleplaying. Word bubbles are generally much more approachable than character pages, but it can still be daunting at times! We have many different word bubble designs so there will always be one that suits your liking! Basic Word Bubble This is about as simple as word bubbles get. It's simplistic, but it generally gets the work done and is great for beginners! This is suited for demigod characters, scroll further below for the minor character version of this template. Example WIP Code WIP Basic Minor Character Word Bubble WIP Example WIP Code WIP